


-Тихому омуту - глубоководные черти-

by Emory_Greaf



Series: -Любимые черти- [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory_Greaf/pseuds/Emory_Greaf
Summary: -Комачине? – Только и прозвучало удивленно со стороны учителя.-Хисоке плохо! – Рявкнула на этого извращенца девушка. – Я отведу ее в медпункт!-В смысле…плохо? Что случилось? – От такого, хотелось только глаза закатить а затем зарычать уже,по тому, что, кажется, спермотоксикоз кое-кому в голову ударил, и не понятно как еще из ушейбелесая вязкая пакость не потекла. Зато ясно, отчего мозги отказали – невозможно работать,плавая в таком количестве семенной жидкости.-Она немного ОХУЕЛА!





	-Тихому омуту - глубоководные черти-

**Author's Note:**

> Паблик автора - https://vk.com/deep_subconsciousness  
> Паблик художника и идейного вдохновителя, где можно нагрести скетчей и даже мини-додзинси про эту парочку - https://vk.com/slowsm

-Вот почему одним все – а другим ничего? – Раздается страшный шепот с задней парты, когда Хисока Моро – красавица….и полная распиздяйка, выходит отвечать к доске. Наплевательское отношение к учебе она не скрывает. Но каждый раз, когда преподаватель вызывает ее, пытаясь подловить на незнании материала, и оставить после занятий - отвечает безупречно. 

Может тот ее переиграть пытается, а может просто не в силах оторвать взгляда от девушки. Впрочем, никто не может – все парни, даже геи, невольно провожают рыжульку взглядами, и половина девчонок так же заворожено смотрит на местную звезду, когда та проходит мимо. 

Яркая, бойкая, наглая до невероятности – она как-то три часа спорила с директором – тот напирал, что макияж для школьниц запрещен, ему же парировали - это не макияж, а грим, и значит, под правила учебного заведения не подходит. И Моро выиграла же – бедный Нетеро-сан предпочел убраться в свой кабинет, протирая платочком вспотевший лоб, а завуч Паристон только сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. 

Его «можете быть свободны» звучало гонгом победы. Нагленькая полукровка с тех пор, каждый божий день рисует на лице капельку со звездочкой – постоянно разных цветов, форм и размеров. О том же, что она еще и волосы красит - вовсе никто ни в курсе – никто, кроме Мачи Комачине, но та ни за что в жизни, ни под какими пытками не признается в самом факте такого знания и тем более в том, откуда ей сие доподлинно известно. 

К слову, Мачи - одна из тех не многих, кто не пожирает жадно взглядом аппетитную фигурку, не капает слюной на длинные, растущие от ушей ноги и короткую – на грани школьных приличий опять же, юбчонку, из под которой, стоило Моро неловко нагнуться, тут же становилось видно подвязки чулок. 

Порой не только их – если честно неловко рыжая нагибалась раз от раза, словно на ней джинсы одеты, а не вот эта.…плиссированная разлетайка. Особо ушлые типы ходили с фотоаппаратами, у некоторых даже уже скопились целые коллекции потрясающего компромата….

….который даже таковым не назовешь – ибо Хисока не считала нужным стесняться своих собственных ярких шелковых и достаточно смелых трусиков, обтягивающих потрясающую задницу и пухлый пирожочек так, что у некоторых могла и кровь носом пойти. Но в основном смотрели не только туда. 

Нагибалась Хисока раз или два за день – поди, еще поймай момент, а вот на другой ее природный дар можно было облизывать взглядом долго, со вкусом, не отрываясь.…разве что от реальности. Предмет жгучей зависти школьниц, яблоко раздора для учительниц, святыня ботаников и просто повод тихонько подрочить под партой или передернуть на перемене в школьном туалете для нормальных парней. 

Этот «предмет» колыхался из стороны в сторону, упруго подпрыгивал при ходьбе и притягивал взгляды со всех сторон, где бы девушка не появилась. А звался он совершенно непристойной «грудью четвертого размера», кою иначе как волшебством не назовешь. 

Откуда ТАКАЯ грудь, да еще своя, а не накачанная силиконом у семнадцатилетней школьницы, а не у звезды ночного порно-канала? Это был основной вопрос, которым все задавались. Хотя выглядело она конечно однозначно именно на оборот – в смысле как порнозвезда, а не школьница. Да и вела себя время от времени соответствующе. 

Благо хоть не все учащиеся мозги потеряли и существовали еще в их школе люди, способные осадить полукровку – например Куроро Люцифер, внимания которого Хисока добивалась постоянно.…но Мачи седалищным нервом чуяла – дело не в желании встречаться, а именно в том, что он достаточно равнодушен к чужим прелестям. 

Он прекрасно показал это буквально сегодня утром - когда Хисока решила провернуть с ним свой обычный трюк, от которого уже слегли все младшеклассники, вошедшие в пубертат, вроде Миллуки Золдика. А началось все с того, что Моро просто подошла к Люциферу на большой перемене, когда он, как всегда, читал очередную книгу, и взяв его ладонь положила себе прямо на грудь. Общественность замерла, папарацци от школьной газеты и просто местные извращенцы наставили прицелы объективов, готовясь снять падение школьного лидера и главного старосты всей выпускной параллели….

-Ммм, Куроро, хочешь со мной повстречаться? – Девушка кокетливо хлопнула глазками, но это был скорее шквальный огонь на деле, ведь ее навык данного действа куда как более прокачан, нежели у обычных старшеклассниц. Еще и его ладонь вжала посильнее – так, что окружающее ахнули и раздались первые звуки вспышек. 

Мачи только зубами могла скрипнуть. Любая попытка женской части населения школы осадить зарвавшуюся клоунессу натыкалась на презрительные перешептывания за спиной фанатов рыжей «Да им просто завидно – сами-то сиськами не вышли, теперь зато к Моро задираются». Поэтому, вмешайся Комачине, с ее скромным вторым размерчиком, еще и старательно скрываемым лифчиком без какого-либо пуш апа - общественная анафема была бы гарантированная. 

Но Куроро справился сам – впрочем, как и всегда. Он поднял взгляд от своего чтива более чем задумчиво. Носового кровотечения не наблюдалось. Народ ахнул и начал делать ставки – редкие счастливчики, могли остаться вообще в сознании, когда понимали, что им довелось потрогать. 

Парень тем временем перевел взгляд на свою собственную ладонь, прижатую рукой Моро к одной из ее….дынек? По-другому Комачине и не могла бы, наверное, выразиться. Напряжение в коридоре возросло, представители студгазеты шепотом передали, что пора звать медсестру из кабинета – дело попахивало раним инфарктом, а ставки возросли вдвое. 

-На Куроро, - мрачно произнесла Повелительница Нитей и сунула, у̀шло собирающему рядом деньги Финксу, сотню. Она лишь мрачно хмыкнула, когда брюнет со спортивной повязкой на голове, иронично приподнял бровь, а потом стиснул чужую грудь. Раз, другой, третий. 

Хисока захлопала глазками активнее, толкнулась этой самой грудью поближе, наверно собираясь взять напором….или просто прижать парня так, чтобы ему дышать стало бы нечем. Не мытьем так катанием, да? – подумала Мачи, представив, как Моро просто душит их старосту своим впечатляющим бюстом, раз уж тот не захотел падать в обморок по собственному почину. 

А Люцифер тем временем сжал с силой чужую….гордость. От тискающих движений длинных крепких пальцев, у рядом стоящих девушек массово намокло белье – хоть сразу иди и продавай в магазин для извращенцев, любящих подобные вещички. У парней присутствующих при инциденте массово же встало. 

Даже Финкс рядом прикрылся полой пиджака судорожно, но Мачи была уверенна – он представлял сейчас свою задницу на месте груди Моро. О том, как сильно этот жуткого вида парень влюблен беззаветно, совершенно искренне нежно, в Люцифера, не знал только слепой и глухой одновременно. 

Ибо слепой обязательно услышал бы, как парня постоянно громко вслух подъебывает Фэйтан, а глухой не мог бы не заметить потрясающего розового румянца, выступающего на скулах египтянина, когда Куроро к нем у обращался. Если прикасался – то вовсе упаси господи, Финкса можно было уносить. В общем, нужно быть совсем отрезанным от реальности, дабы не заметить очевидного. 

Но речь не о Финксе сейчас. Когда количество испорченного нижнего белья и окровавлено-обслюнявленных носовых платков достигло апогея, Куроро хмыкнул, а затем усмехнулся сами уголками губ. Стиснул чужую грудь настолько, что у клоунессы зрачки расширились. Аппетитные мягкие упругие складки плоти, как тесто вылезли меж пальцев парня, держащего ее сейчас с такой силой, что она сама, кажется, начала стремительно намокать.

-Неплохо, - резюмировал брюнет снисходительно-доброжелательно, сжав меж средним и указательным пальцем чужой сосочек, потерев его, чем вызвал сдавленный стон у девушки, который был тут же пойман жадно распустившей уши школьной общественностью и разнесен слухами не меньше как «Моро кончила, не сходя с места». – Очень даже.…достойно, – парень проговорил это не меняя интонации….кажется, совсем недавно он точно так же судил конкурс по домоводству среди старшеклассниц, пробуя вдумчиво каждое предложенное пирожное и выдавая совершенно справедливую критику, пополам с одобрительными комментариями. – Вот только у Пакуноды мне нравится гораздо больше. Так что если и буду с кем встречаться – то только с ней, – прозвучало все так же снисходительно, после чего он захлопнул книжку и убрав руку, ушел на следующий урок. 

А потом и звонок прозвенел, заставляя окружающих разбежаться, кто куда. Хисока же осталась стоять в коридоре одна. Впрочем.…Мачи не обольщалась, пересчитывая выигранные деньги. Она прекрасно представляла себе, как часто и быстро дышит Моро, как та самая грудь вздымается и продолжает двигаться, будоража умы школьников даже на расстоянии. 

Да что там - эта грудь тем самым школьникам еще и снилась часто, в самых разных видах и ситуациях. Но однозначно прямо сейчас, их штатная клоунесса точно не расстроена – она наверняка возбуждена так, что хоть трусики выжимай, как и у тупеньких восторженных фанаток Куроро. Возбуждена тем, что есть в их чертовой школе и жизни человек, не ведущийся на нее - от того еще более распаляющий желанием заполучить его в свои цепкие лапы. 

Моро бы с ним только один разик наедине остаться, а там уж довести парня до кондиции всегда можно суметь – она талантливая, как сама же девушка порой и говорила, не стесняясь вслух. Вот только Куроро Люцифер никогда не ходил один – с ним всегда была еще парочка его друзей, ибо разборки между школами никто не отменял, и старшеклассники частенько встревали в драки. 

Из забавного – никто и не знал, что у их школы есть даже своя собственная группировка, отстаивающая эту территория. Из еще более забавного – Куроро Люцифер – умница, отличник, обаятельный и воспитанный молодой человек из хорошей семьи…. он ее и возглавлял. Впрочем, Хисока так же входила в костяк той маленькой Труппы. 

Ее впечатляющая грудь прекрасно отвлекала противника, а удар с ноги, не стесняясь задранной юбки, нокаутировал не только того по кому били, но и всех рядом находившихся. Тому же Финксу, обычно орудовавшему бейсбольной битой, приходилось куда не слаще - с его-то рожей, парня воспринимали как одну из первостепенных целей которые нужно выбить из драки….

….и тем самым совершали уже вторую тактическую ошибку, ибо рядом находящийся Фэйтан, легко терялся на фоне своего высокого напарника, от того нанося особо подлые и болезненные удары, подкравшись совершенно не замеченным. К слову, третья ошибка противника была так же что и первая – Пакунода в ее белых блузках, расстегнутых до самой грани приличия, с натянутыми и жалобно трещащими на груди пуговками, являлась силой не менее смертоносной и опасной, нежели Моро. 

И да - ее грудь была самую чуточку больше. Вообще в школе, что у первой, что у второй существовал свой фан-клуб. Нет, не у девушек если что. У их грудей. И фанаты обеих кусались почем зря, устраивая местечковые разборки с выбиванием зубов или выдиранием волос, доказывая чья же лучше, формой, упругостью, размером….

….не прекращающиеся шекспировские войны короче – все, как в Ромео и Джульетте, и точно так же без шанса на примирение. Хорошо хоть сами девушки меж собой не цапались – Пакуноде просто перпендикулярно сиренево, а Хисока предпочитала обращать внимания на тех, кто на нее все же реагирует. Выводить из себя, доводить до носового кровотечения, спермотоксикоза и нервного срыва – вот ради чего она жила. 

Так что и на этом уроке, полукровка из своего выхода к доске сделал целое шоу – идя походкой от бедра вначале к доске, а затем долго переспрашивая у учителя, какой именно пример нужно решить. Для чего она нагибалась через его плечо, упираясь в то своей альтернативной «одаренностью» и водила пальчиком по строчкам задачника, то и дело что-то невинно спрашивая. 

Как будто можно выглядеть невинно, когда у тебя такие шальные золотые глаза, с узкими, словно вертикальными время от времени, зрачками, а еще капризно-насмешливо изогнутые алые губы - даже не накрашенные, но все равно непристойно яркие, будто она часик франзузилась с кем-то за углом предварительно. И хриплый, низковато-скрипучий голос, слыша который, даже Мачи начинала шипеть от злости, по тому, как он исключительно физиологически действовал на мозг, отдаваясь резонансом в нужной области и заставляя что-то внутри подергиваться остро. 

К тому моменту, когда пример оказался, наконец, верно переписан на доску, девушке уже хотелось вбить Моро в глотку всю коробку мела, стоящую на столе у учителя. Сам преподаватель уже, наверное пожалел о том, что снова решил вызвать их знаменитость – ибо из-за стола ему теперь точно не встать – судя по удовлетворено блеснувшим газам Хисоки, до каменного стояка она его довела однозначно. 

А потом цирк продолжился, по тому, как кое-кто – не будем тыкать пальцем – уронил мел на пол. У Комачине, кажется, начало кипеть и подгорать. Нет, тыкать пальцем она не будет – просто возьмет швабру и заедет со всей злости, прямо под этот чертов зад, затянутый сегодня во что-то совсем несусветное, от чего даже ей пришлось сглотнуть, замереть и раскрыть глаза пораженно. 

Полупрозрачные?! 

СЕРЬЕЗНО? 

ПОЛУПРОЗРАЧНЫЕ? 

Да она видела каждую чертову складочку, то, как натягивается ткань и то, что эта ткань вроде как должна скрывать. А дальше….Она и сама бы на деле не могла сказать, что произошло дальше – по тому, как в следующий же момент, задница Хисоки, которую кроме Мачи, благо, никто не успел оценить, оказалась закрыта спортивная куртка.

Повелительница Нитей сидела на первой парте одна, никто на это непотребство больше не успел полюбоваться. А потом, розововолосая староста подскочила, затянула невероятно быстрым движением рукава своей куртки на поясе ошарашенной срывом шоу Хисоки, и как морковку выдернула из класса. Впрочем, почему как? Ко̀лер вполне соответствует.

-Комачине? – Только и прозвучало удивленно со стороны учителя. 

-Хисоке плохо! – Рявкнула на этого извращенца девушка. – Я отведу ее в медпункт!

-В смысле…плохо? Что случилось? – От такого, хотелось только глаза закатить а затем зарычать уже, по тому, что, кажется, спермотоксикоз кое-кому в голову ударил, и не понятно как еще из ушей белесая вязкая пакость не потекла. Зато ясно, отчего мозги отказали – невозможно работать, плавая в таком количестве семенной жидкости. 

-Она немного ОХУЕЛА! – Дверь захлопнулась с громким стуком, оставляя класс в безмолвии. Только Финкс рассмеялся, услышав любимое словечко из очаровательного ротика всегда сдержанно говорящей, весьма корректной одноклассницы. Вот тебе и староста. 

Впрочем, их маленькая группировка прекрасно знала, что такое глубоководно плавающие черти. Сейчас же, те самые черти явно лезли изо всех щелей. Усмирить их не было никакой возможности, пока Мачи тащила Хисоку за руку, куда и сказала. А что еще оставалось? 

– Какого хрена? У тебя вообще крыша поехала? Хисока, ты меня слушаешь? – Староста класса повернула голову в сторону своей спутницы, желая прожечь ее взглядом….встречая в ответ взгляд прищуренных золотых глаз, с опасно плавающими на дне зрачков искрами и стремительно проявлявшимися на коже темными кругами. Моро усмехалась, сжимая не менее жестко чужую ладонь – Повелительница Нитей это только сейчас поняла. 

-Мачи, солнышко, - проворковала полукровка, а девушка тут же потеряла половину боевого настроя, струхнув не на шутку. Она дернула руку из чужого захвата….да куда там – в рейтинге армрестлинга устроенного как-то среди своих, Моро стояла куда выше самой Комачине. 

Тонкие длинные пальцы, мозолистые от постоянных тренировок, сжались тисками, а саму старосту дернули вперед и перехватили за запястье, чтобы ненароком не сломать ей кисть – свою силу клоунесса прекрасно осознавала. 

-Мачи, - повторила она проникновенно, раскрашенное гримом лицо оказалось в сущих миллиметрах от чужого лица. – Скажи, милая – ты сейчас решила сохранить мою несуществующую девичью честь? – проворковала девушка. – Или….или это ревность? – С такими словами, она сделал шаг вперед, впихивая буквально Комачине в подсобку класса физкультуры – а до медпункта они каких-то пару метров не дошли. Мачи удержала равновесие с трудом, зашипев снова зло, но получила еще один толчок – опрокинувший ее прямо на стопку матов, расстилаемых обычно, когда школьники начинали осваивать канат. 

-Совсем что ли свихнулась? – Произнесла староста зло….но все возмущение как отрезало, а в животе холодной опасной судорогой стянуло, когда она услышала хлопок двери и щелчок замок. То есть….они заперты. А уже конец занятий – значит преподаватель сюда точно не зайдет, и, пока остальные Пауки их найдут.…пройдет не меньше пары часов. Хисока же улыбнулась мило, нависая сверху, так, что та самая грудь тут же оттянула несчастную школьную блузку, грозя капитулировать в любой момент. – Хисока! 

-Ну, давай, скажи что завидуешь, - протянула рыжая девушка в ответ, сжимая свою грудь руками с боков, сдавливая меж собой и выдавливая из выреза, отчего верхняя пуговка все же улетела к чертям собачьим. Мачи же моргнула ошарашено.

-Чему завидую? – Рявкнула она. – Дойкам, как у молочной телочки? Или тому, как ты себя на посмешище постоянно выставляешь? Цирк уехал – клоуны остались. Вернее один единственный, зато на всю нашу школу более чем много! Сначала этот пиздец в коридоре с Куроро, а теперь и твое белье!

-Что не так с моим бельем? – Пропела тягуче, будто липкой патокой облила, Моро, скраивая притворно-недоуменное личико. Она, кажется, не собирается ничего делать, но стоило только Комачине попробовать отползти немного назад – подальше от этой полоумной, как ее тут же схватили за ногу и стащили обратно – поближе к себе. 

Хисока нависла сверху, сама опираясь о маты – одной коленной сбоку от чужого бедра, а другой ровно меж ног Мачи. 

-Может, ты хочешь точно такое же? А то носишь всякое убожество, – ладонь с длинными пальцами забралась под край школьной плиссированной юбки, от чего зрачки в голубых глазах старосты сузились до узких точечек. 

-С ума сошла! – Девушка резко, без предупреждения, ударила Моро под дых острым и сильным кулачком….но его поймали в жесткий захват. В следующий момент, Комачине уже лежала лицо вниз, а ее руки связали жестко за спиной….собственной же спортивной курткой. 

-Знаешь, все мы немного не в своем уме, - хохотнула Хисока. – Или стесняешься, что нас могут увидеть? Тут же шкоооола, - она протянула это карамельно, переворачивая свою жертву обратно на спину, заставляя взвыть от боли в немного вывернутых суставах. А затем, Мачи сказать-то ничего не успела, как на ней задрали юбку до груди – сама она носила классический вариант средней длины, в отличие от предпочитающей эпатировать окружающих одноклассницы. 

Краска стремительно прилила к щекам, раскрашивая их позорным румянцем – на старосте действительно самые простенькие, черные хлопковые трусики и спортивный лиф под блузкой. Она попыталась дернуться, отодвинуться….но Хисока просто сжала руками белье с боков, потянула резко вверх, так, что низ врезался меж половых губ, заставляя замереть и сдавленно выдохнуть, ведь ткань больно впилась в чувствительную слизистую. Моро на это только хихикнула.…а потом дернула в стороны, разрывая тонкий хлопок, с характерным треском. 

-Они были очень миленькие, - произнесла с нарочито похоронными интонациями. - Я такая нехорошая девочка, лишила нашу старосту ее скромненького белья. Наверное, ты все магазины в Йоркшине обегала, выискивая такую жуткую, старомодную и совершенно не сексуальную модельку. Дабы никто подумать даже не мог, что вот тут, – длинный палец, увенчанный аккуратно запиленным миндалевидным ноготком ткнулся Мачи в грудь. – Чтобы никто и подумать не мог, что там девушка скрывается. 

-Заткнись, - только и смогла хрипло произнесли Комачине, судорожно стискивая ноги, ведь ее больше вообще ничего не закрывало. Но, так как там чужое колено, все равно свести до конца не получалось. А руки эта сучка связала намертво - не выбраться. Фэйтан не сумел бы лучше. 

-А ты меня заткни, любимая староста-зануда. Белье мое ей не нравится. И наверняка не нравится то, что все на это белье смотрят, - девушка развела руками. - Но знаешь, если так завидуешь, то я могу с тобой и поделиться, - от тона, которым это было сказано, у Мачи мурашки по спине побежали, а интуиция завопила благим матом. Да что же она раньше молчала то спрашивается? 

Хисока встала. Сначала сбросила туфли, потом медленно стянула с себя трусики, которые были одеты поверх пояса, идущего к чулкам. И, правда, почти прозрачные. Мачи только сглотнуть могла, по тому, как кроме белья теперь увидела и кое-что другое – тонкие розовые проводки, аккуратно смотанные и прикрепленные к пульту управление на резинке чулок….уходящие другими концами куда-то внутрь тела Моро. 

В свете ламп, меж ее ног блеснуло влажно, там где уже достаточно мокрое белье задело внутренние поверхности бедер, пока его снимали. Девушка села теперь на чужие бедра, заставляя Мачи охнуть, но хотя бы не на живот – учитывая, что она выше, и гораздо тяжелее хрупкой субтильной одноклассницы. Ткань форменной блузки тут же начала стремительно пропитываться стекающей на нее сверху смазкой из влагалища Моро. 

-Нравятся? – Та растянула меж пальцев сетчатую, толком ничего не скрывающую ткань. Зато, такая очень быстро высохнет, если и намокнет – дошло до старосты постфактум. 

-Слезь с меня, - вместо ответа произнесла девушка, пытаясь хоть как-то держать себя в руках. – Слезь с меня сей…. – договорить ей не дали – Хисока резко сжала руки, стискивая белье, а потом неуловимо быстрым жестом сунула прямо в открытый рот, еще и ладонью закрыла снаружи. Комачине показалось, что у нее в голове что-то вспыхнуло от бешенства. Она замычала и заметалась, пытаясь вывернуться, выплюнуть кисловатую на вкус ткань. 

-Тшш, - ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали? – Клоунесса поднесла к лицу указательный палец в общепринятом обозначении просьбы тишины. – Представляешь, заходят преподаватели, а ты с раздвинутыми ногами, без белья, - девушка засмеялась тихо, безумно практически. 

Повелительница Нитей же покраснела еще сильнее и сдвинула, наконец, колени, пользуясь тем, что никто меж ними не сидит. Вот только, учитывая, что трусиков там и, правда, больше нет, а юбка задрана полностью – все итак прекрасно видно – сверху, либо снизу. 

-Ты такая несговорчивая, Мачи, - Моро притворно вздохнула. – Раз уж сорвала мне развлечение, то почему бы теперь не возместить потерянное удовольствие, ммм? – Длинные пальцы полукровки забрались в чужие волосы, стягивая широкую ленту, которой Комачине завязывала хвост. Розовые пряди тут же легли вокруг головы мягкими волнами. 

Девушка затянула ленту на чужом лице, обернув в два оборота – чтобы кляп нельзя было выплюнуть - уж очень тот…кхм…мал. С другой стороны, важен сам факт того, ЧЕМ он раньше являлся. И спереди на второй оборот, Моро сделала кокетливый розовый бант – ведь ленту Мачи выбирала под цвет волос. 

-Божечки, сегодня у меня такой подарочек, Мачи. Мы вдвоем, нас еще долго никто не найдет - делай с тобой все что хочешь. А главное – ты молчишь! - Хисока похлопала в ладоши. Сама она, надо сказать, использовала достаточно тихий тон, чтобы не привлечь даже случайно возможного внимания преподавателей. – Заметь – тут есть с чем поразвлечься, - она почти шепнула это, предусмотрительно не наклоняясь вниз, ведь маленькая паучишка вполне могла ударить ее в лицо головой. 

Вместо того, Моро потянулась и подтащила ближе корзину со спортивным инвентарем, отчего чужие глаза расширились, а староста замотала головой отрицательно-протестующее. 

-О, не бойся – я не сделаю тебе больно, моя хорошая. Я ведь тебя так люблюююю, - в руках полукровки появились скакалки, с которых она легко и быстро свинтила ручки, делая свое дело с явным опытом. Как Мачи не брыкалась, сопротивляться этому чудовищу просто не представлялось невозможности. 

Буквально через десяток минут, ее ноги оказались раздвинуты и привязаны к спортивным снарядам – так что не сдвинуть при всем желании – слишком тяжело. Перед Хисокой предстала очаровательная, розоватая от долгого сидения на стуле, припухлость внешних половых губ и гладкий лобок, с полностью удаленными волосами. 

-Какое же ты у меня сокровище, - девушка провела по чужим внутренним сторонам бедер, невесомо, щекотно даже, пока не поднялась вверх. – Такая красивая, аккуратная, хрупкая и очаровательная, но всегда прячешь себя за мешковатой формой, - прозвучало практически обижено, немого в нос.…а потом Хисока большими пальцами раскрыла внешние половые губы девушки, открывая вид на розоватую слизистую, аккуратный клитор и малые губки, прячущие сейчас собой вход во влагалище. – Ммм….совсем сухая, - вышло до ужаса тоскливо и если бы не жесткие золотые искры в чужих глазах, ей бы можно было бы поверить.…если не видеть, что Моро творила. 

Она наклонилась ниже, сжимая чужие половые губы меж указательными и большими пальцами, безжалостно оттягивая их и раздвигая. Мачи даже дернуться не успела, как длинный, островатый на кончике, язык высунулся из приоткрытых алых губ полукровки, а затем прошелся жадно снизу-вверх и сверху-вниз – совершенно не брезгливо. 

Хисока и крови-то не боялась, что уж о таком говорить. Длинные рыжие пряди чужих волос мазнули по бедрам старосты. Мачи ощутила, как невольно сжимаются мышцы от такого откроенного прикосновения. И от понимания - в любой момент сюда на самом деле так же могут зайти – вот только она уже не была уверена, что хочет, дабы кто-то ЭТО запечатлел. 

Клоунесса знала что делала, когда укладывала ее. Первое увиденное вошедшим будет розовое нутро Мачи и ее ноги, за щиколотки растянутые почти приглашающе в стороны. К сожалению, глупый мозг воспринял происходящее слишком неадекватно, реагируя на уверенные касания и чертовски мягкую влажную стимуляцию – он начал посылать вниз сигналы возбуждения. Хисока же держала внешние губки оттянутыми, но не до боли, однако так, чтобы это оставалось весьма ощутимо. 

Такие мягкие – их очень хотелось сминать и трогать-трогать-трогать. Кончиком языка она отодвинула складку слизистой – капюшон, открывая пока еще не возбужденный клитор. Чудесный пучок нервных волокон, реагирующий, даже если ты этого не хочешь. Да, женщину чертовски трудно возбудить, если она не желает секса….но другая женщина, знающая толк в процессе, может сделать это все же. 

Хисока провела кончиком носа по очаровавшему ее комочку плоти, и нельзя было не ощутить, как у другой девушки снова содрогнулись мышцы тазового дна, сжимаясь тесно. То ли хотели что-то вытолкнуть, то ли….что-то получить. Всосать. Моро снова засмеялась от своих собственных пошлых мыслей, дыхание и звук попали на чужую слизистую, тут же вызывая мурашки у Комачине. 

Теперь чертова полукровка специально устроилась так, чтобы чужие бедра легли ей на плечи, приподнимая бедра Мачи повыше, сгибая ее почти пополам, и позволяя однокласснице видеть все, что с ней творили. Рот Хисоки медленно приоткрылся, островатый кончик языка высунулся наружу, прикасаясь к клитору под взглядом, словно загипнотизированной, старосты. 

Вот только рыжая девушка пока ничего больше не делала....если не считать того, что по языку вниз потекла специально не сглатываемая слюна – не самая лучшая смазка, но куда лучше, чем на сухую. И зрелище такое отвратительно-пошлое для их всегда правильной девочки-заучки. Грязное, наверное даже. Хисока буквально видела, как подрагивают чужие зрачки, как ускоряется биение пульса в голубоватой жилке на шее. 

Ей НУЖНО было, чтобы Мачи все это ВИДЕЛА, чтобы ПОЧУВСТВОВАЛА каждое мгновение. Чтобы невольно, пусть и гадливо, но возбудилась. 

– Посмотри….ты вся уже мокрая, - девушка улыбнулась широко, через бесконечный десяток минут, когда Мачи была вся буквально скользкой от ее слюны, стекающей по ложбинке влагалища, затекающей во влагалище, и даже в розоватую чистенькую дырочку ануса. 

Моро обхватила чужую талию одной рукой, не давая отстраниться, сползти снова и полностью лечь. Она, таким образом, легко удерживала связанную одноклассницу корпусом и одной рукой. А вот пальцы другой руки – вполне свободны, ими можно оттянуть снова с силой губки и отпустить, дабы получился потрясающе пошло-непристойный хлюпающий, шлепающий звук, когда эти самые губки столкнулись меж собой, разбрызгивая капельки тягучей влаги. 

-Ты не просто мокрая, Мачи, - кончик чужого пальца погладил явно набухший клитор, который и сам теперь не прятался под капюшон. – Ты возбуждена. Такое зрелище – я бы на него билеты продавала, а еще комментировала с удовольствием. Представь только, что тут твой обожаемый Куроро, или остальные Пауки….пришли бы посмотреть, - Моро ухмыльнулась безумно почти, потерлась щекой, размазывая грим о внутреннюю поверхность чужого бедра. - Только поглядите, - прошептала. - Как тут все покраснело, и набухло от притока крови. Тебе нраааавится, Мачи. Невольно, но нравится. Ты, правда, такая хорошая девочка – ведь трахать не возбужденную девушку - совершенно не интересно, - закончила полукровка жестко, а потом сжала чужую губку ладонью со всей силы, вызывая придушенный и приглушенный кляпом вскрик. 

Нет…было все еще не больно…но дискомфорт и жар этим дискомфортом вызванный, невольно стрельнули куда-то в низ живота огнем. Мачи чувствовала чуть прохладные каплю чужой слюны до того затекшие внутрь влагалища….а теперь она с ужасом ощутила и то, как там появляется горячая жидкость – ее собственная смазка. 

-Все правильно, сладенькая, смотри сюда, думай об этом. У тебя уже набухли половы губки, теперь она сами не закрываются до конца. И внутренние - такие алые – тоже открылись, показывая мне твой красивый, аккуратный вход. Ты у нас ведь не девочка, все видно очень хорошо. Вот только мужчин тут не было – нет специфического запаха. Чистенькая такая дырочка – ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ, - Хисока говорила это, не отрывая взгляда золотых глаз от голубых радужек одноклассницы, удерживая ее внимание, добавляя возбуждению градусов пошлостями. – И у меня для этой дырочки кое-что есть, 

Девушка вдруг отпустила Мачи, позволяя той снова лечь на маты тяжело дыша. На какое-то мгновение, Хисока замерла, оценивая картинку, а потом стащила с волос крохотные резинки, которыми убирала особо непослушные пряди, заставляя те лечь в прическу. Невидимые почти, еда ощутимые, узенькие – то, что нужно. Взвизгнула молния на юбке, Моро скинула ту, открывая снова вид на свои чулки с поясом и проводки уходящих внутрь игрушек. 

-А сейчас - будет фокус, - произнесла насмешливо, показывая одетые на пальцы резинки. Пальцы другой руки нырнули вниз, потянули.…извлекая достаточно длинный, не работающий сейчас, толстый вибратор, весь скользкий от смазки. Он не выпадал благодаря тому, как сильно его держали мышцами влагалища. 

Глаза Мачи стали еще шире от шока, она и предположить не могла…. Моро ходит на уроки ВОТ С ЭТИМ?! Одноклассница же лишь чмокнула яркую полупрозрачную головку….и приставила ее к чужому входу. Повелительница Нитей задергалась, однако ту уже начали пропихивать внутрь – медленно, раздвигая одно кольцо мышц за другим. 

Слишком большая! Слишком длинная для Комачине! В конце концов, Моро на полторы головы выше! 

-Тшшш…. - Снова повторила рыжая. – Ты уже достаточно возбудилась, солнышко мое. О, не волнуйся – я не читаю мысли, но прекрасно вижу все. У тебя на лице написано «это меня порвет!» Не порвет. Я же не зря старалась. От возбуждения влагалище набухает и расширяются, а матка увеличивается в размере и оттягивается вверх, удлиняя влагалище. Это только конченые идиоты с огромными агрегатами пихают свои хуи в неподготовленных девушек. А нам некуда торопиться, правда? – С этими словами, Хисока надавила основанием ладони на игрушку….и та вошла полностью, растягивая все внутри до острого жжения….

….возбужденного жжения. Мачи лишь сжаться могла, прохныкав что-то тихо из-за кляпа. Ее мышцы невольно подрагивали, переходя в следующую стадию возбуждения, их стягивало легкими сладкими спазмами, желанием трения теперь. Староста зажмурилась в какой-то момент.… и распахнула глаза, когда услышала хлюпающий звук. Это было еще….не все. 

Хисока вытянула остальные проводки - три крохотных вибропули. Размотала шнуры оказавшиеся чертовски длинными. Две из игрушек она резинками для волос пристроила к соскам Мачи – те уже были такими твердыми, что все прекрасно закрепилось. Моро прикоснулась к пульту на бедре….крохотные шарики завибрировали бешено, заставляя Мачи запищать тихо из-за кляпа. Чужие трусики во рту уже промокли из-за слюны, как и лента для волос, на которой теперь проявились влажные пятна, заставляя Хисоку облизнуться. 

-Очень вкусно, сладенькая? – Проворковала гребаная полукровка. – Сейчас будет еще вкуснее - я и другую твою дырочку накормлю, – она снова нажала на игрушку во влагалище, так как та вышла немного, выдавленная из-за смазки и напряжения мышц изнутри. Головка толкнулась в самое дно влагалища, туда, где под углом находился вход в саму матку. 

Мачи вскрикнула негромко, мышцы сжались сильнее, пульсируя, а Хисока улыбнулась, устраиваясь удобнее, закидывая одну ногу Комачине себе на плечо а вторую пропуская снизу, так чтобы прижать ее пирожочком прямо к себе, заставляя лежать чуть на боку. Она сама была горячая и мокрая – куда мокрее Мачи из-за легкой возбудимости, а так же из-за игрушек находившихся внутри все шесть уроков.

Девушка потянула на себя чужие бедра и сама толкнулась вперед – так, чтобы клитор терся о клитор, а ее мышцы вталкивали то и дело выскальзывающую игрушку обратно в тело ее очаровательной беспомощной старосты. Она обхватила чужую ногу руками, прижимая к груди, оставляя яркие цветы от губ и зубов на внутренне сторону чужого бедра, прямо на гладкой идеально светлой коже.

В отличие от Хисоки, Мачи носила не чулки, а гольфы, что естественно облегчало доступ. У рыжей девушки кружилась голова от их смешанных запахов, а еще, влагалищем она ощущала, как стягивает и подергивает спазмами эту красавицу-скромницу. Моро разве что не замурлыкала, беря последний шарик и всовывая его меж ними, а потом включая на максимум. 

Мачи к этому времени могла уже только судорожно стонать на одной ноте, восхитительно непристойная, связанная, с вибрирующими игрушками у сосков и открытая полностью. В такие моменты, Моро искренне жалела, что она не мужчина и у нее нет члена. Может быть где-нибудь, в другой вселенной….или в другой жизни. 

О, если они встретятся в другой жизни и Хисока будет мужчиной, то она обязательно оттрахает эту недотрогу как следует, чтобы сперма из ушек потекла. Ммм….и в ротик, и в попочку. Девушка закусила губу, представляя себе эту картинку, двигая бедрами так, чтобы вгонять Мачи поглубже и сильнее прижимать вибрирующую игрушку к клитору. 

Мышцы стянуло сладким спазмом….а потом они задергались бешено, по крови пошли эндорфины. Моро застонала, наваливаясь сверху, вгоняя фаллоимитатор в последний раз – его основания скрылось внутри, за малыми губками, и головка толкнулась во вход матки. Девушка нащупала пальцами чужой воспаленный уже клитор, с силой потерла мозолистой жесткой подушечкой, заставляя и Комачине зайтись беспорядочным хныканьем – почти плачем, а ее мышцы так же начали судорожно сокращаться. 

–Ну вот, а ты боялась. Только юбочка помялась, - Моро со вздохом удовлетворения растянула последний узел и рухнула рядом со своей «жертвой», вытаскивая пальцами мокрые насквозь трусики из чужого рта. Вместо ответа, она получила удар под дых острым кулачком, а потом Мачи….отвернулась, сворачиваясь клубком, подтягивая колени к груди.

-Ненавижу тебя, - прошипела сдавленно, пряча горящее лицо в ладонях. 

-Ой, нет-нет-нет, ты меня любишь – и не смей этого отрицать, - засмеялась сдавленно Хисока, которая, несмотря на удар, даже не растеряла боевого задора. Она прижалась сзади, вжимаясь лобком в ложбинку меж чужих ягодичек. Попка сердечком – как любила шутить эта клоунесса – я готова за нее убивать, за эту попку. – Ну, давай - сильно выбесило мое белье?

-В моем рту?! Ничего получше придумать не могла?! - В ее руках дернулись….но все же не стали выворачиваться. Мачи лежала и чувствовала, как девушка прижимается к ней – горячая, высокая, сильная. Чужие волосы на лобке – аккуратный светлый треугольничек, оставленный стратегически - для красоты, чуть щекотал копчик. Хоть мозгов хватает ТАМ волосы не красить, - отстраненно-раздраженно подумала Комачине. 

-Ммм….но ты так злишься, когда видишь подобное. Обожаю, когда с моей недотроги срывает все маски. Такая яркая и яростная. Как будто вот-вот меня убьешь, - голос Моро охрип, и Мачи могла спорить, что у той снова проступили синяки под глазами.

Сосуды очень близко к коже – вспомнилось меланхолично. Малейшее повышение давления заставляет их проступать, тем самым и обеспечивая дикий жутковатый вид. А потом эту дуру еще и чаем успокоительным отпаивай, чтобы те же сосуды не полопались и не обеспечили ей вполне реальные синяки где ни попадя. 

-Знаешь….сегодня, ты была просто прекрасна, - Моро прикусила чужое ушко и почувствовала, как то начинает гореть от притока крови. – Злобная, невоздержанная, еще и выругалась – я чуть не кончила в трусики, прямо в коридоре. Сознавайся – тебя так моя шутка с Куроро задела? – Сейчас эта чертова.…извращенка, почти скулила жалобно в чужое ухо, выпрашивая прощение. 

Веселиться, конечно - как обычно. И хрен бы Мачи её простила – убила бы скорее…если б не знала, что Моро спит только и исключительно с ней. Единственное чего девушка до сих пор не смогла понять – что именно привлекло чертову фокусницу? Она ведь красивая, популярная, не то, что Мачи, которую вполне устраивала собственная скромная внешность и отсутствие внимания. 

Однако Хисока на это лишь смеялась, прижимая Комачине к своей непристойно огромной груди, и велела не ревновать, ведь это все – и ноги от ушей, и яркий грим, и наглость, и необъятный бюст – все это принадлежит только Мачи. 

-Не задела, а выбесила, - прошипела в ответ девушка, но чувствуя, как чужая грудь вжимается в нее, мягкая и упругая, не могла злиться по-прежнему. – Не смей лезть к данчо! – Припечатала мстительно, зная, что ее ревнуют на самом деле, не меньше, чем она сама Хисоку. 

Упомянуть же то, как Повелительница Нитей привязана к Куроро – самый верный способ сбить с ее одноклассницы спесь. Вот и сейчас – Моро замерла, словно закаменела вся.…а потом, ее ладони так сжали грудь Мачи, что та взвыла почти, соски загорелись огнем, зажатые меж безжалостных пальцев. 

-Тогда просто признай открыто - при всех, что ты МОЯ девушка. Только тогда я перестану доебывать твоего любимого дааанчо, - прозвучало так опасно-тягуче….что Мачи невольно снова возбудилась. Внутри все стянуло сладко и остро, от предвкушения…нового изнасилования?

Хисока была гора̀зда на такие штучки, хотя в этот раз, устраивая свои игрища в школе, выбесила и напугала изрядно. А сейчас, Моро вдвинула колено меж чужих ног, потирая мокрый и скользкий пирожок, надавливая сладко-болезненно. 

-Просто. Признай. Что. Ты. Моя. – Вампирский поцелуй обжег шею сзади, заставляя содрогнуться….кончить почти от чужих властных и чудовищных интонаций. 

-Твоя. Только твоя.


End file.
